


day 23 - Hate sex/power-bottoming

by wormhourdeluxe



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Marco occasionally indulges Shanks, if only to get him to shut up.





	day 23 - Hate sex/power-bottoming

“For the last time,” Marco hissed, the sound managing to be cold as ice even for how vicious it was, “I am not going to join your crew.” His hips thrust back down against Shanks’ with an unforgiving slap. 

“N-next time,” Shanks murmured. His words were distant, eyes hazy where they remained intensely focused on where his dick disappeared inside the whitebeard first mate over and over. Marco’s hip was no doubt going to bruise form his hand gripping it so hard but neither of them cared. “I won’t stop asking.” Marco snarled at him, practically spitting with it, and brutally ground against Shanks’ pelvis. The friction made the blond throw his head back and Shanks’ eyes flickered up to watch his throat struggle around a choked gasp. 

_ “Touch me,” _ Marco ordered. Shanks’ hand was on Marco’s cock before the words fully even left the man’s mouth, barely needing to do more than squeeze as Marco fucked into his fist. The other was  _ using _ him, bearing down and  _ taking _ , and Shanks  _ loved it.  _

_ Loves it,  _ he thought dazedly, watching almost in a trance as Marco’s hole swallowed his shaft again, and again, and  _ again _ with a heated frenzy. Compared to the Phoenix’s cool flames, his body was searing hot from the inside out— clenching and wet around Shanks’ cock. Every little low swivel of Marco’s hips, every buck Shanks’ managed to sneak into the pace, was rewarded with a throaty moan and a shudder Shanks’ could see travel all the way down Marco’s spine and into his trembling thighs. 

“Come on, come on,” he muttered, staring intently as Marco began to speed up, biting into his lower lip in restraint. His wrist was starting to ache where it still twisted around the Phoenix’s cock, wet and filthy with every pull. 

Marco’s hips twitched out of pace, faltering just slightly as his back grew taut and Shanks’ risked leaning up in order to pull the man closer into his lap. Gravity forced his cock deep into him, as deep as it could and Marco’s ragged gasp was nearly shocked out of his anger, raw and beautiful. “Come for me, Marco, come on...” his fingers twisted deftly around the head of Marco’s shaft and with a stuttering cry the man came. 

Shanks’ grit his teeth as the other’s body clamped down around him, cumming hard and nearly yelling with the force of it as he bucked up into Marco. “ _ Yess _ ,” he hissed blissfully. Marco’s hole quivered and twitched around him, milking his cock. 

“H-hate you,” the Phoenix choked out. His eyes were still shut tightly, head almost lolling back form his post orgasmic glow. “The w-worst—  _ ah _ — Terrible.” 

Shanks made a half heartedly wounded sound. He wasn’t really able at the moment to be as teasing as he wanted, still too lost in the feeling of Marco’s ass clinging possessively to his dick. “Yeah,” he bit out. “Just, just  _ mmm _ , awful.” Marco always hated it when he came inside of him. Hated the idea that Shanks left anything with him– in him. 

Shanks was  _ addicted _ to it. 

The spasms eventually died down and Shanks breathed out deeply as he slowly dragged his cock back, fixated on the way Marco clenched tight enough to almost get him hard again. He only considered it for a moment– the last time he had impulsively lost control and stuffed his cock back inside of the phoenix he nearly lost an eye. No, he had to take his chances where he got them– especially if those chances still led to watching, breathless and awed, as his cum slowly dripped out from between marco’s limp thighs. Compared to the other’s previous vitriol, he practically mewled when Shanks scooped his cum up and fingering it back inside of him. 

  
“Just a gift,” He murmured absentmindedly. He wiped his hand off on Marco’s vaguely clean lower back before stumbling to his feet to find his pants. “See you next time, phoenix~ Don't get lost on my ship when you leave.” He heard a muttered  _ “prick” _ as he shut the door behind him and laughed the whole way out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last of the chapters i wrote before october started lmao i barely remember what i wrote. also theres a distinct lack of marco/shanks and it makes me Sad they have so much potential lmao,, i have like 3 WIPs lined up for them and theyve all been half written for a month


End file.
